


99 Problems (and a Yandere is most of them)

by Salty_Dog



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dubious Consent, Exploitation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Ottsel Daxter, Sabotage, Sexual Content, Threats, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dog/pseuds/Salty_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots about some of the JnD character, hopefully in a nonstandard but fun way.</p><p>Mostly because I wanted to diversify the definition of yandere to include more personality types and hey, my fav fandom is here. Going to add enough that hopefully there's not too many spoilers going into any of them. For those who don't know, Yandere is a person who is basically being pretty obsessive about someone because they have romantic feelings for them, and they act out in very harmful ways.</p><p>There will be a small note at the beginning of each chapter to give you a general rating on sex/graphic violence. Tags will be added as I add each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> We're stating off easy. No major warnings.

“You're safe here.” Jak walked around the room, checking bolts, locks, the metal shutters on the windows. Double checking everything before he comes to stand back in front of the chair in the middle of the room.

“Are you ...comfortable? I think you have everything you need.” he nods to himself.

The place has everything needed of a safe house. It looked plain, had firm locks, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, it had a small little plant beside the window, that wasn't standard but Jak liked having the plant around. The other two things which made it different from ordinary was that it was completely soundproof, and it was just as hard to break out as it was in.

Somewhere along the line it had just turned out that way, and when that point was is when Jak decided he wanted her to move in. Tess, Daxter's ex; or, almost ex at any rate.

It was almost everything she ever wanted, a nice little house with an ottsel run in it, a white fence, four poster bed, fireplace, it wasn't pink but some sacrifices had to be made. She could be happy there, she would be, Jak was going to make certain of it. After the near end of the world and the Kras racing tournament Tess was going to leave, to who knows where.

That was new for Jak, someone just leaving and he wouldn't know where, wouldn't know if he'd ever see them again. Keira and Samos stuck together. Keira would never permit herself to be without a workshop and Samos loved playing leader. Ashelin and Torn would never abandon Haven city, and Sig would never abandon Spargus. Daxter was a given. And so he made the plan to have her move in.

“I'll be gone for a while, look after the crocadog, uh, please. Food is in the pantry.” He and Tess were quite close, they shared looks and glances, playful banter and jokes, normally with Daxter between them, and now that she was all his he didn't know what to do. It wasn't a crisis but when the town she was planning on going to was attacked moments before she got there, something in him clicked. He cared about her, a lot more intimately than he did Keira.

And now here they were, going to be living together, forever maybe. That gave him butterflies in ways he didn't know he could feel. He fiddled with his hands for a bit before he did it, his hands touching hers.

As the ropes fell off her wrists she tried to punch him. He can't say he didn't expect it. “I care about you, stay inside.” and he left before she could get her other bindings off.

 

When Jak finally got back home after a week away it was nighttime and he quietly entered the house, relocking everything behind him. Tess wasn't happy to see him.

“You can't keep me locked up like this!”

The place had everything she could need or want, he'd get it for her. That wasn't the point she told him. He didn't understand girls, it was fine wasn't it? This is what she wanted. Or maybe she just didn't want it with him. He lost his temper and ended up sleeping on the couch. People hadn't forgotten the underground and she was in danger, he was only trying to keep her safe.

He thought if anyone would back him up and help with Tess it would be Daxter. So when he relented to his pestering and finally brought him over to his house he thought he'd be a bit more supportive.

“Jak you can't kidnap people and imprison them! Even if you think it might be for their own good! What's the lock combination to this thing? H-huh Jak?  Hey- buddy you can't- hey! This isn't funny! Let me out! Jak! Jak?!”

When people asked where Daxter was he just told them the truth, he and Tess were trying to live a domestic and peaceful life. People were pleasantly surprised and passed along their well wishes.

Daxter took to it a lot better than Tess did, and he was vocal enough about his complaints that Jak could actually set about trying to fix it. Tess was quick to follow Daxter’s example all thing considered. They all even got to spend some quality time together happily. Of course that was ruined when he woke up in the middle of the night, keys missing.

“Haven't you found the combination yet?”

“I'm working on it!” came the harsh whisper back as the keypad gave another beep of rejection.  “What about the keys?”

“They aren't working!” Tess replied, and he could see her jingling them in the first lock. As he stepped forward Daxter spotted him in the dim light.

“Hey Jak! We were just… checking the locks!” he jiggled the handle. “Yep! All nice and locked, no one's gettin in here!” he gave a strained smile. “Everything's shipshape! You know how it is, the house makes one noise and the girls get scared so you have to go check. Ain't that what happened Tess?” he turned to her.

“Yes, that's it. We're sorry we woke you.” Tess put the keys down on the table after seeing Jak’s expression. Serene smile in place that didn't meet her eyes.

“Yeah pal, we didn't mean any harm. We'll go back to bed.” Daxter placed the key card he was using next to the keys and padded forward. The smile slowly slid off his face. And he nervously flattened his hair “W-we'll make it up to you!”

“I'm only doing this to keep you safe, you know that, right? It's gotten worse out there. I… don't know what I'd do if I lost you...” Jak stepped out of the doorway and Daxter walked quietly past him. Tess gave Jak a weary look and started to step into the room.

“Get him!” Daxter pounced, blocking his vision as Tess shot a quick blow into Jak’s  solar plexus. It was a lengthy struggle that he was losing as they ganged up in him. But enough was enough. He'd been betrayed twice. Daxter felt the shift take place and froze in his grip, Tess didn't get it until he snarled, black eyes glaring at her.

 

They didn't fight after that.


	2. Forever and Always, Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for dubious consent and sexual content.

“Jak, you know I love you, pal. I’ll always be here for you.” Jak was pretty down, being abandoned by everyone you know would do that to a guy, but Daxter was there, he always would be.

“Thanks, Dax.”

“I mean it. Okay? The demolition duo, forever.”

Jak laughed. “Yeah.”

“Promise?” he held out his pinky. Jak held out his and they shook on it. Daxter breathed a sigh of relief and cured up on Jak’s chest. “I’m yours.” Jak snorted.

* * *

 

He wasn't crazy. Best friends did everything together, like go to spooky islands even though they weren't supposed to. But Daxter would do anything for Jak, and he expected it to go both ways.

A part of him wondered if Jak didn't turn him into an ottsel on purpose, because the guy sure was clingy after that. If Samos thought they were joint at the hip before well now he was basically glued to the guy's shoulder.

Keira wasn't too happy, Jak wasn't too keen on ditching him now that he was small and fuzzy. He felt almost smug, Jak picking him over her, it felt like some long awaited triumph. When he would get in the way of them being together he kind of enjoyed it, he thought it might just be spite, when he left them be he felt jealous, and at first he thought it was because of Jak and it was just a competitive guy thing, but then he realised he was jealous of her.

So maybe it was a childhood friend thing, wanting the attention of the cool new kid that never really wore off, not that Jak was particularly cool, guy was a huge dork with a bug collection, but that was okay because Daxter liked bugs! Well no, he liked the nice looking ones Jak had, and the ones they had hunted together, now that he thought of it he didn't actually like bugs that much. He just liked the time he spent with Jak. And Keira got in the way of that.

Honestly she was too easy to rile up, a few words here and there and she and Jak stopped talking to each other, all because Jak had been pumped full of dark eco and some chick liked him. He'd never be so petty, at least not for more than a few seconds at any rate. And both of them pet him to vent their frustration. Talk about two for the price of one.

 

It honestly wasn't so bad, being an ottsel. People didn't treat him any worse really, just the content of the threats and jabs changed to them wanting his body (to eat or to skin or use as bait), he knew he was irresistible but this was a bit much really. And the ladies loved his fur, yes eventually everyone succumbed to his lovable fluffy self, not that he blamed them. But somehow he'd give that up for Jak, even though he liked getting petted behind the ears.

He even gave up the one thing he liked doing most for him, for a while at least. Talking and complaining. He risked his tail for two years in this hunk of a town to rescue him, beared with Jak for almost a year as it nearly came crumbling down around his ears, all the while not being to talk or complain as much as he would have liked, for the greater part of it at least. He just thought Jak would do the same for him.

“Alright. See you, Dax” that was it. That was all he said before he waltzed on out of the bar. Honestly he was a bit stunned. He had thought that since he wasn't going that Jak wouldn't either, or that he'd make him come along if he really wanted to go. It was just a scouting mission, they didn't need Jak, but he went anyway.

When he asked why didn't he make him go Jak just smiled “I know how important this place is to you, I wouldn't force you to ditch it.” somehow Jak missed the point that it felt hollow if the thing you cared about was interfering with the people you cared about. All he was asking for was time, time to have a life, a simple life, not forever, just for a few months till he got the place till it could run itself if they wanted to go adventuring. Somehow that was too much to ask for, Jak couldn't keep still even after he claimed he was done being a hero. Jak was always a little do gooder, but that's what made him Jak.

Keira came crawling back too, and didn't that just grind his gears, this mechanic could butt out of those thank you very much, or crawl back into the mechanism she came from. Not only was Jak going on adventures and hanging out with Keira, but he was doing it while Daxter barely got to see him. They were living in the same house and Keira got to see him more. He didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

Honestly it was too easy. One boy's night was all it took. They went off gallivanting with Sig, having a few drinks while Keira filled up their answering machine. He timed it, he knew by all her little messages and signals that she was planning something special for however long they had been together, and it was just a simple matter for on that day to go out. She was livid.

They fought and Daxter almost thought he had won. Until a day later they were back together. It was then that he started being more direct, subtly.

He complained that some messages kept getting deleted off the machine, and throughout the week Jak found that some of his messages were gone too. It got pretty bad and soon they just had to replace it all together, and that's when Daxter changed their number. It was great. And when Jak finally found out their number had changed Daxter just cocked his hips and raised an eyebrow.

“When you get a new phone you get a new number, sheesh Jak everyone knows that. didn't you read the manual at all?” and Jak gave a sheepish smile and shrugged helplessly. “What would you do without me, ey Jak?” Keira was of course upset, and it was just a matter of waiting till Jak put his foot in his mouth and them both to get angry.

Daxter knew Jak better than anyone else, so it was really too simple to guide him down the right path. Nothing Daxter had said was wrong. Keira was too touchy and she should be a bit more relaxed about the little things, like Ashelin. That was a comparison Keira hadn't taken well when Jak let that idea slip. So Jak was frustrated, and it was pretty easy to turn that into anger. Just a few heart to heart chats before letting him fight with Keira. Honestly it had warmed him to the core when Jak said “Daxter gets it, maybe you should be like him.” and hung up the phone.

And Tess was such a good friend to Keira, willing to get the down low from Daxter. He just had to tell the truth about Jak. Everything was slowly spiraling out of control. Jak went dark for a minute. A small concession of concern over Jak’s anger and admitting a slight feeling of nervousness in talking to him about it lead to a huge shouting match at the headquarters. Really, if they weren't going to give Jak the benefit of the doubt then they weren't really his friends to begin with.

For the few short weeks they were able to hang out at the bar, no distractions, it was perfect. Then Jak got kicked out of the city. Daxter followed him of course. In all honesty Jak needed to get away from those ungrateful lowlifes, start fresh. He just didn't expect it to be such a thinly veiled death sentence.

Then they got to Spargus where rooms were in short supply and so were beds. Just like old times really, he secretly loved it and that's when it all came together. He liked Jak. He wanted Jak to be his best friend forever. He never wanted to give him up.

Ever.

To anyone.

He was going to make sure that happened.

And that scared him.

 

He pulled back, payed more attention to Tess, tried to balance himself out. When it came to the end of the road and Jak was leaving, he decided to stay. He thought about becoming human, but he couldn’t. it was the only thing that might promise Jak would come back for him. He gave up being human for Jak. Maybe his only chance to become human again, but it was the only way he could keep him. But Jak didn’t leave.

“With all our adventures ahead I couldn’t leave you Dax.” He stopped him from kissing Tess. Jak must feel the same way.

He was proved wrong again. After saving the world yet again he was at the bar while Jak was on adventures.  Jak was his, he was Jak’s. It was so simple. Why didn’t he understand? Then he went and got them all poisoned and got close to another girl; Krew’s kid, Rayn. He told Jak he should tell her, you know, about how he left her dad to die. He didn’t. GT blitz knew, but it wasn’t until he hinted that Rayn didn’t that he took action, and Pecker thought he was the one who accidentally let it slip.

Boy was she mad! Waltzed right on out of there with her little heels and strut.  But really, when Keira tried to kiss Jak in front of all their friends… he was angry, but he couldn’t stop them. “would you kiss her already?” Just to get it over with. Really the mechanic was getting on his nerves. She was so pushy, and she was pretty, of course Jak would be interested. But she always took away Jak, and he couldn’t complain anymore. He had Tess.

Was this punishment? Was Jak trying to make him jealous? Why couldn’t they be kids again when everything was simple. Maybe it was because he let them do it, let them kiss. Because he cared too much what other people thought. The whole world could be against them and he wouldn’t care. All he needed was Jak. It was everyone else that was the problem.

He needed to get rid of them.

Jak didn’t need them.

They didn’t deserve Jak.

 

It was easy. Take some old footage of Jak and splice it up to seem new then just leave it where it could be picked up. It was obviously faked, he made errors just so he could point them out. Jak got off scot free, but people still were talking about it. The thing is, it was doctored footage, sealed footage. It did happen, just not in the way presented. And Jak didn’t even know it existed. Who would be high enough on the chain to know about it? Most of Jak’s so called friends, Torn, Ashelin, Samos, that info and more. Oh, but Keira had never seen Jak change, and neither had Tess.

They were relieved to hear it was fake, they’d think Jak was a monster if it were true. How funny. And he just had a trial for it, if he did tell the truth about it they might kick him out, but if he didn’t then he’d never know what else they had on him. People were scared, Jak was losing all his friends in Haven, and since everywhere started to be a bit more connected Kras city wasn’t a great place, Rayn was scared of him now and she ran that joint. It was just a matter of seeing who Sig chose. Spargus or bust, that was the plan.

Sig made his choice.

 

* * *

 

“You belong to you, Dax.” And his put his hand down to pet him.

“I’m yours.” He said more firmly. Jak didn’t say anything and Daxter got bolder. “and you’re mine. That’s how this works.”  He got up and stared Jak down.

“Dax, What?-” He kissed Jak and everything Daxter had experienced leading up to this moment made sense now. It was clear, he loved him. Jak sat up suddenly, knocking Daxter off and he scrubbing at his mouth. “What are you doing!?”

“You’re all I need; don’t you feel the same? I stop you and Keira, you stop me and Tess. You made me this way and I stayed this way for you. It was always for you!”

“I- I don’t…”

“I love you, Jak. I… always have I think. I don’t know, but I know I do.”  He was out of breath from shouting. And Jak just sat there, troubled look in his eyes.

“Dax… I can’t… I’m…” Jak looked defeated before the words even came out of his mouth.

“Why aren’t I good enough!?” his eyes stung but he ignored it. “is it because I’m not a girl? Why?” Jak was his, he was Jak’s. Together forever. No-one else…

“I’m sorry.”

If Daxter couldn’t have Jak, no-one would.

“I think this must be it for us, pal.” He’d make it back to Haven before Jak. “I’m not sure if I can just hang out with you like this anymore…” If Jak’s biggest supporter turned on him, he’d never be able to go back. “Alone like this…” No-one would take in the guy who turned on his poor defenseless best friend. “It’d be just too much to take.” A dark eco freak, a monster, that’s all he’d be. “If we were in the city it’d be different but…” Daxter would make sure of it. “W-what should I do Jak?” he was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. “I love you but I don’t know what to do anymore!” It was too much.

Jak was quiet for a minute. But what choice did he have? “I can… try it.” He promised after all. “Stay, Dax.”  His hand grabbed his. “Please,” And Jak was on the verge of tears too. “Don’t leave me.”

**It was hysterical.**

Daxter couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. “Oh man, fine ya big cry baby, I’ll stay. Want me to get your bottle?” he was laughing so hard and Jak just whapped the back of his head. Like old times.

“Shut up, Dax.”

“Ah, you love me you big lug. Come here!” he wrapped his arms around Jak’s waist. “hugs for everyone!” Jak returned the hug, and they spent the night talking, about hopes and dreams and plans for the future until Daxter just told Jak to let him use his arm as a pillow.

“Do you love me, Jak?” he popped up on his elbows, playing with the end of Jak’s hair. It had gotten pretty long. He wouldn’t mind trying to braid it. Jak shrugged.

“I think so…”

“Well that’s romantic.” Daxter rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. “Would you do it all over again even if you had to make all the same choices?”

“I think so.”

“What would you change?”

“Getting caught by the Baron.” He nudged Daxter a little, “Being an exterminator with you might have been fun.”

“Yeah! The Exterminator duo, kicking bug butt all day every day.” Daxter grinned happily.

“I might not be kicked out of the city then.” Jak carried on morosely.

“Don’t blame yourself Jak, you didn’t do anything wrong.” His voice dropped to a growl. “It was everyone else.”

“If I didn’t have dark eco in me, couldn’t change then…”

“Then you couldn’t have saved the world and Haven wouldn’t even be there.” Dax stated firmly. “If it wasn’t the dark eco it’d be something else anyway.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Daxter gave Jak a friendly pat as he sighed.

“They’re my friends Dax, I can’t think of anything else that would make them turn on me like this.”

Jak fell asleep after that, but Daxter still had time to think.  He had Jak now, but any moment now the next hussy would come out of the woodwork. He had to take things to the next level. Make it so Jak could never leave him.

 

 

Jak woke up dazed, Daxter curled up asleep nearby. He thought maybe that’s why he’d woken up, Daxter accidentally hitting him in his sleep. It happened sometimes, but then his body made it clear. He was pent up.

Well, Daxter did seem to be totally out.  He tested furtively, making sure Daxter wasn’t going to just wake up before he started to take care of himself. He was hyper aware of every crinkle of fabric, but at some point he must have just not been paying attention.

“This a private show?” Jak was startled and everything stopped. “hey big guy, and I do mean that, wow you’re packing huh?” Daxter gave an appreciative whistle.

“Dax!” Jak sat up and curled in on himself, trying to hide what he was doing.

“Who were you expecting?”  Daxter hopped onto Jak’s shoulder. “Well? Let me see. No point hiding it now, right?”

“We can’t just-”

“Why not? Not like there’s anyone else.” Jak was tired, he wanted to get off, and Daxter moved so quickly, slicking Jak up with something and lining himself up. “Just enjoy the ride, sexy.”

It was slow, agonizingly slow to try and get even the tip in.

“We should stop, you-”

“I can do it,” he panted, “give me a push Jak, if I really want to call it quits I’ll just say ‘Sandover’ or something.”

“Dax what even is this stuff?” he let himself lean back, “it’s like you were planning on this.”

“It does, huh.” Daxter grinned. And Jak applied just a bit of weight to help Daxter sink onto him. Then suddenly he pieced it together.

“It was you. You did plan it, didn’t you?”

“Jak!” and suddenly he was squeezing too hard, the stress in his arm pushing Daxter down. And it hurt, of course it did, but it was Jak. His first, his only. They were one now, it didn’t matter what happened to him so long as it kept happening. They were having sex. “Slow down…” but he was grinning too much and Jak was trying to take him off. “Stop, Jak!” He pushed off from Jak’s hand, sinking deeper. "Come on tough guy, let me have it. All of it." He whispered it so quietly, but Jak picked it up anyway. He did it.

It was amazing.

 

“What are you doing?” It was early morning and the sun hadn’t even risen.

“I’m going back.”

“What?” after all he had done, Jak wanted to go back home?

“There’s too much I have to know.” he was pulling out clean clothes, buckling himself up.

“We aren’t going back there!”

“C’mon Dax, don’t you miss the city? our friends?” Jak tilted his head a little and smiled in that way that made him extra convincing.

“No.” Daxter meant it more firmly than Jak expected.

“We’re going back.” Daxter scowled at him.

“Just try it.” And he hit play on the tape he had made.

“What?” Jak wasn’t sure what he was looking at at first, it was all shadows.  Then the sound started to play.

“It hurts... Jak! Stop!” The video was dark enough that no-one could see just how much Daxter was grinning happily, making Jak take him deeper, practically purring.

“I wonder what Keira would think.” He scratched his chin. “do you think I should send it?”

“Don’t!” Daxter smiled in mock innocence and jumped out of Jak’s reach.

“But I worked so hard to set it up! it was difficult y’know. working you slowly enough that you wouldn’t wake up. I really wanted to get right to the action!But I had to make you thought it was your idea to get worked up.”

“Why would you… what the hell, Dax!?” he lunged and Daxter skittered away.

“You may wanna cool it, Jak! I have it set up so that if anything happens to me this video is going straight to all our friends.” he smirked. “Oh what do you think they’ll say about this, sure does look sound incriminating. What with the ‘No’ and ‘stop’s. if you just let me do my thing it probably wouldn’t look so bad for you.” Jak sank backwards, resting on his knees.

“Why?”

“Well, couldn’t let all my work go to waste, I didn’t get you kicked out of the city for nothing.” Jak looked shell shocked. “What’s with that dumb look on your face, I thought you figured it out last night. Don’t tell me you’re always that rough,” he swooned dramatically. “I’m the dainty sort, Jak. be nice to your precursor.” The video was still playing and Jak grimaced.

“Turn it off.”

“Sure pal.” And Daxter leaned to whisper in his ear. “You’re mine.”

...

“I’m yours.” Jak’s voice cracked on the words, but hey, nothing was perfect.

Daxter grinned and threw the bottle at Jak, hopping into his lap.

“Again.”


	3. Mixed Signals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, violence/attempted murder (and possibly successful murder), but nothing graphic. Some suggestive comments.

" _If only she wasn’t there_.”  That’s all she could think as she ground her teeth, glaring down as she listened in on their conversation. She practically built a communicator from scratch when she was fourteen, hacking into the signal from Jak’s communicator was easy. Every message that was sent to him she got, and every message he sent, too. When did Jak start dating her? Miss high and mighty lady Praxis, governess of the city, man stealer, fucking bitch!

_She should leave, she should leave, she should leave, she should leave, she should leave!_

 

God she hated her. And nothing she did phased the woman. Just once, just once she'd like to beam her with a wrench! She had kissed Jak before she got to! Fucking bitch!

_She should die, she should die, she should die, she should die, she should die!_

 

She almost did it accidentally, tried working to relieve her frustrations and the wrench went flying out of her hands towards Ashelin. The woman just caught it, didn't even blink as she threw it aside and continued talking. Keira wouldn't be able to take her in a fair fight so all she could do was seethe while keeping an eye on the two of them. And Ashelin was really pushing her buttons, showing up at Jak's house.

What were they doing? Why didn’t she install more cameras when she had the chance? She flicked between her cameras and the city cameras. They were going on a date and they were taking Ashelin’s vehicle, a split second change in plans and she was getting panicked. She couldn’t find them.

She got up, she’d do this herself. She grabbed her stuff and dumped it into a bag. She could track Jak’s communicator and find him. She was a great racer, and she ignored her dad shouting at her as she drove off. Daddy had her best interests at heart and it was good he was back, but this was more important than her safety, didn’t he see that?

She raced past some of the Freedom guards on her way through the city, eventually putting her zoomer down behind a collection of trees. Where were they?  She checked her machine, Jak’s communicator was in the car but he wasn’t there, neither was she. She snuck closer. The least she could do was put a camera down. Suddenly she was spun around and nearly fell to the ground.

“Listen honey, following people around is a bad habit, so why don’t we just cut to the chase?” Ashelin was holding her up by her suspenders and she struggled to regain her footing. She was intimidated but she wasn’t going to let Ashelin know that.

"I wasn’t following you!" and she wrenched herself away from the other woman’s grasp. “I was testing my equipment.” Ashelin folded her arms.

“With my vehicle.” Keira’s shoulders tensed up.

“No, I was making sure no-one was here, my projects are top secret!” Ashelin was circling her, looking for weakness.

“What are you testing?”

“A new fuel injector cuff-link,” she pointing behind her. “For my zoomer.” Ashelin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. The words probably meant nothing to her, it was gibberish, but she nodded anyway. Bitch.

“And the camera in your hands is for that?”

“Yes! It’s…” she glanced around quickly. “It’s for reference, uh, in case I miss anything while I’m riding it!” she nodded earnestly and Ashelin examined the zoomer.

“You know, I’m a racer, want me to take it for a whirl?”

Keira scoffed. “No thanks.”

“I’m not your enemy, Keira,” she put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’d be easier to see it from a third perspective in real time to see any problem rather than watching a video right?” Keira shrugged the hand off.

“I guess.” And Ashelin took a seat on the zoomer, revving it.

“You know, it would be nice if we could be like we used to, when we were closer.” And then she raced off. Keira just glared. When they were close? Give her a break. They weren’t ever close, they just spent more time around each other. And Ashelin wasn’t in her way, she wished that zoomer would crash, take her out in a blaze of glory. But that wouldn’t happen… Unless…

Zoomers along with most tech had a master control chip, if she could just send signals to it she could control the zoomer. But murdering Ashelin? she thought about it sure, but that doesn’t mean she’d do it. She wasn’t a murderer. Besides, she liked her zoomer, it was great.

And then she spotted Jak, looking at _her_ , soft expression on his face.

She started to work. Keeping a sharp eye on Ashelin and the turns she made. There was a sharp turn she kept making and Keira waited for that window. She had enough defenses on her tech, but she could override them long enough to cause Ashelin a major crash. She called to her,

“One more lap, give it everything you got!” and she waited, then she did it, making Ashelin speed up, disabling the brakes. She saw Ashelin pump them experimentally, then blink as they didn’t work, eyes going wide as she finally got what was about to happen, trying to make the turn anyway.

 

Keira got cold feet.

 

The explosion was massive, a fireball that bloomed up into the air and quickly turned to black smoke.  She saw a piece skimming the ground, stopping  a meter from her, gently sliding into place.  But Ashelin was alright. Jak was running towards her but Keira got there first.

“Ashelin, are you alright?” Jak said as he scrambled to her, trying to help her sit up. “We’ve got to get her to your father.” Jak picked her up and started walking briskly.

All Keira could think was what an idiot she was for breaking her zoomer.

Ashelin was patched up, but she was supposed to take it easy for a while. And Jak kept an eye on her. Ashelin, she was the hot topic of the week, if Keira had done it Jak would be all over her. As it was Ashelin’s first words to her were,

“That was lucky wasn’t it?”

“W-what?” Did she know? Did she know she did it?

“That I was riding it.” She knew. She knew and she was going to kill her. “You could have been hurt. I’m glad it was me, ”

“Ashelin…” She was worried about her. That was strangely touching, and she felt awful. How could she wish, almost cause her to… die.  “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” and she turned away. she sounded like she meant it too.

Keira felt bad and threw herself into her work, but before long she went back to give Ashelin something, and that’s when she saw them, Jak kissing her. Her rage came back all at once. She slammed the flowers down and left.

“Don’t let me interrupt!”

“Keira!” Jak called to her but she was gone.

 

And to think, she almost thought she could sympathise with the woman. She started on her plans, Ashelin was back in working condition and every time Jak showed up wanting to talk to Keira, Ashelin came in. it was like they were a packaged set, she could never catch Jak alone.  After agonising for a week she had enough and went for a walk.

It didn’t make her feel better, it didn’t keep her mind busy, and then her phone rang.

“Oh Jak,” and some giggling. the sound was muffled, as if the call wasn’t intentional. But oh was she pissed. She tracked down Jak’s communicator to some upscale place, totally unlike him, he’d never take her anywhere like this.

She stood in front of the door and started banging on it.

“I know you’re in there! Let me in!” she kept banging on it, harder and harder, bruising her fists. “You can’t hide from me! Open up! Open up! Open up! OPEN IT!” The door swung in and she barged past Ashelin. “Where is he!?”

“Not here.”

“Like I’ll believe THAT! I heard you! Tell me where he is, you slut!” She grabbed fistfuls of her clothes.

“So you are jealous.” Ashelin nodded to herself. Keira shoved her, and Ashelin took a step back before an expression of rage crossed her face and she shoved Keira hard, driving her into a wall. Keira’s suspenders were knotted between Ashelin's fingers as she shook her, making Keira’s head bump uncomfortably into the wall.

“Fuck you!” and Keira tried to shove Ashelin away from her. “Where’s Jak?!” but Ashelin didn’t move.

“Jealous enough to sabotage your own zoomer.” Keira’s face froze.

“I- I didn’t. No!”

“It was a warning wasn’t it? to get away from Jak.” Ashelin shook her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Keira tried to pull away unsuccessfully and Ashelin crushed her into the wall with her body.

“We both know your zoomers don’t just explode, or have a sudden control lockout. And fuel injector cufflinks?” she laughed. “I know what cufflinks are, and they have nothing to do with cars.”

“Jak!” she screamed. “Jak!”

“He was never here!” Ashelin spat, shaking her again. “I stole his phone and faked the call.”

“He… he’s not here?” and Keira felt a weight lift from her chest despite the situation, smile creeping onto her face, small laugh slipping out of her mouth. Ashelin yanked a little on her suspenders, snapping her out of it. “Wh-why”

“So you were tracking his phone, all to try and keep him away from me.”

“N-no-”

“And the cameras in his house, to make sure I wasn’t there.”

“What cameras?”

“I saw them. Trying to catch us together?” Ashelin laughed and Keira slapped her. Ashelin froze for a moment before she slapped her back, making Keira crash to the ground, head ringing. She stayed there, stars spinning behinds her eyes as Ashelin walked off somewhere.

“What are you going to do to me?” she had to get out of there, Ashelin knew and she had brought her here. If she didn’t get out of there she was going to be killed. She struggled to get to her feet, holding onto the wall for support.

“Stop you from feeling so jealous.” Ashelin was beside her and she had no time to scream. “Thanks for the flowers.” Her eyes darted to them, in a crystal vase on a table beside the bed. Ashelin tilted her head up and Keira closed her eyes, this was it. “I didn’t expect them. How did you know my favourite?”

“I didn’t.” Ashelin laughed.

“You know, when I started dating Jak to keep him away from you,” her hands slipped into keira’s waistband, “I never knew you felt the same.” And she kissed her.

Keira didn’t get up, but her legs shook too hard to keep her standing and she clung to Ashelin as she spoke.

“You were so talented, and you both talked about each other so much, I thought I didn’t have a chance,”  She kissed hard enough to leave bruises up Keira's neck. “But following me, following Jak, spying on our conversations, and anytime we were together, sabotaging your zoomer and telling me to go full throttle, just enough to hurt me?”  she went faster, harder. “the flowers? how could I not figure it out?” She let Keira fall onto the bed.

“I don’t-”

“If I hadn’t got the call that you had left your workshop, I was about to kill Jak.” she laughed. “Great minds think alike right?” Keira's blood ran cold.

“Wh- what?”

“Oh come on, you were trying to get him alone for that right? after you saw us kissing.” she smirked. “Honey it wasn’t hard to figure out, the way you came running over here in a rage.”

Ashelin ran her hand over Keira's face. “But now that I know, I have a dress here for you, we can go to dinner, get drinks, everything.” She kissed down Keira's chest. “God, I can’t wait.”

Keira shoved her,  throwing Ashelin’s hands back at her.

“I love Jak.”

Ashelin’s face fell, turned to an expression of disbelief, burning rage, and then a cold fury that chilled her to the bone.

“Ashelin don’t!” but she was already heading to the door, “Ashelin!”

Keira made a grab at her, and Ashelin whipped around before shoving her into the closet, locking it.

“Ashelin don’t do it! Don’t kill him!” she was crying as she pushed the door. She heard the main door open and close. All the things she had done, had achieved, and the only thing keeping her from what she wanted was a simple lock. She tried her hardest, yelling and screaming and clawing. There was no way Jak would die would he? He was the hero, her hero. He’d save her. when the door finally opened she blinked at the sudden change in light, they towered over her,

“Jak?” Something was dropped at her feet, something with blonde hair. She cried.

Ashelin cleared her throat. “About dinner.”

Keira lashed out, screaming, crying, shouting, doing her best to kill the woman in front of her. Ashelin simply grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

“Love me!”

“Never.” and that’s when the knife met her throat.

“Say you love me.” Keira looked down at Jak, at the knife, at Ashelin.  she weighed up her life, the limited futures before her, thought of her father, how much he needed her. And she gave her reply, taking a deep breath.

 

“I’d rather die.”

Ashelin laughed as she pulled on the knife.

"You always were a bad liar."


	4. The Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual references, attempted murder, violence, threats, and possibly torture.

He didn't know why he was so fascinated with the idea, of a girl who loved him so much she would kill. He was a wastelander, killing marauders, killing metalheads, killing was a part of life. It was a part of life for every wastelander, and there were many wastelander ladies too. 

He hit replay on the tape, listening to the character go through her almost monologue again. 

But maybe that was the point, the girls weren’t wastelanders. They were soft and sweet before they revealed themselves and their hidden dark side. Or maybe it was that they killed other people, without real provocation. Though one could argue the old Krimzon guard did that. 

He didn't know why. But the sugary sweet voice threatening to slice his throat was addictive to listen to, especially the slow build up to it, and the manic swaps between loving and cold. 

He liked the idea, someone who would get jealous of him, want to spend all her time with him, small, cute, and girly. A real homemaker, dressed in pastels with long hair done up in fancy clips. And would unabashedly shower him with affection

It was borderline obsessive. 

He had merchandise, he never did that for anything before. It was nothing major really, just every piece of media he could get his hands on, which wasn't much admittedly. 

So when he overheard Tess he was excited. She wasn't in pastels and dresses, but she was bubbly, wore a hair accessory, and threatened body harm before giggling cutely. 

He really wanted to see her snap.

There must be something wrong with him. But as he imagined the scenario he couldn't help himself, so he antagonised Daxter. Daxter was close to Tess, she was protective of him. Enough to threaten bodily harm to Jak if anything happened to him. But not enough to threaten him apparently, or maybe Daxter wasn’t talking about it.  In either case it was a little frustrating. He knew he shouldn't be doing it; he had seen enough being in the crime industry, intimidation, blackmail, death, he'd been threatened by women and men, but it wasn't quite the same. So he decided that he'd continue, just until he figured it out.

It wasn't until he trapped Daxter into a box near the gun range that Tess took action. He was leaning against it a little, just enough to prevent Daxter from being able to get out when someone yanked on his armour and slammed him against a crate.

“Now you listen here and you listen good.” her voice was low and quick. And she pulled him back and slammed him back against the crate again, pinning him there, face pressed against it. “If you ever shut Daxter in a box and  _ force _ him to be there ever again I'm going to cut your ears off before I use the blade to slice your throat out. Got it?” 

Sig tried to stand up and push himself away from the box but Tess pressed into the back of his knees and dug her hand into his lower back, the other slamming his face back down. He felt his heart beat faster.

“Y-yeah I got it.”

She yanked him back and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance, just in time to see her opening the box Daxter was in.

“Daxter! Are you alright?”

“Of course, baby! I've faced worse than that most days of the week! Who would be worried about being shut in a box for a while?” Tess fussed over him for a moment, cuddling him and smoothing down his fur.

“Oh my baby, was Sig being a jerk?” sweet and loving, absolutely no traces of the threatening girl she had been just a few seconds prior. 

“We were goofing off and it went a bit far,” Daxter shrugged. “Happens all the time.” Daxter noted the surprised look on Tess’s face before she pulled him in for a cuddle, eyes cold and glaring when he couldn't see them, expression stiff. 

“Still, I think Sig should apologise, even if he didn't mean any harm.” her eyes were menacing, meaning clear. If this was intentional and not in good fun she would hurt him.  Instantly she was soft and sweet as Daxter pulled himself away from her hold, turning to face Sig. Sig hesitated for a moment before Tess silently got to her feet, staring him down.

“Sorry, chillipepper.” he gave in. “I went a bit too far, it won't happen again.” 

“No worries, big guy. We’re cool.” Tess seemed satisfied with that.  She chatted happily with Daxter and the two headed out. As soon as they were gone Sig leaned against a box to breathe. That was exhilarating. 

He put a hand over his face, sitting on the ground. It was exhilarating and he was not going to do it again. He stretched and adjusted his armor before heading off.

He replayed it over and over in his mind, late night thoughts twisting it into various scenarios that kept him sated for days.  Running through different scenarios and ways he could proceed. He tried to stay resolute but found himself hanging out around Daxter more anyway, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to cause some trouble. He was an adult, a wastelander, this wasn’t what he was meant to be doing with his time. 

He ended up forgoing his resolve, pretending to get a bit too tipsy and shoving Daxter off the bar top, getting a nasty glare from Tess before he apologized. It wasn't enough.

He glued Daxter to the bar and the next day there was a dead cockroach in his mail. Was it her? Was it? His stomach coiled and he relented slightly, but now Tess wasn't going back to neutral and it always made his guts twist in the best way. He kept coming around, saying things that annoyed Daxter but not too much. And even though he hadn't done anything someone had stuck a nail so it faced upwards through the welcome mat outside his door.

It got worse and Sig got happier and happier about it. Gleefully looking over the fragmented notes he had received with razor blades inside them. He treasured the small wounds. But the biggest delight is when he put on his armor after leaving it at home and someone had stuffed pins into the shoes and gloves. He had left it at home, the lock didn't seem busted, the windows were closed, and nothing else was out of place.

The idea his home wasn't safe was exciting. It should be scary, or at least uncomfortable to think about but it wasn't. It was pure exhilaration. Her inside his house, scoping it out, waiting till he was out then breaking in, it was a great thought. He touched the wounds happily when he had a spare moment, in between taking down metalheads.

“Go away”, “Die”, the letters more obvious, jagged and pissed. Every time he'd show up at the bar Tess would glare at him. And then she cornered him in the gun range.

“You better stop coming around here, Sig.” Shivers shot up and down his spine at her voice, he didn't even hear her follow him, but he heard the heavy clunk of what sounded like the metal door being locked. He turned, and there she was, cold expression on her face. “Or something might happen.”

“Like what?” She had a gun in her hand, large, custom, and hanging loosely by her side.

“Mmm, it's hard to say, many things really. Painful things.” She put a finger to her lips, tilted her head and cocked her hip to the side. His heart sped up.

“That's not much of a threat now is it.” he said, more composed than he felt.

“No,”She agreed. “It's a promise.” Sig opened his mouth but Tess raised the gun, pointing it at him. His hands automatically went to grab his peacemaker but Tess shot at it.

“God damn it woman, are you trying to get us both killed? If you hit the ammo on this thing we'll both go sky high!” His heart was hammering in his chest, but Tess merely gave a small jerk of her head.

“Put the gun down, Sig.” hers was still trained on him, and he slowly made for his peacemaker, but even as he thought about putting both his hands on it her finger twitched, “Now.”

He dropped it and Tess got a bit less stiff in her movements. She didn't even have to ask, Sig stepped away from the gun, hands held where she could see them.

“We're going to have a bit of fun, Sig,” she said, and even though he knew she didn't mean it that way he still felt his face and the tips of his ears get warmer. “You like fun, don't you? Especially when it's a bit rough, like when you're bothering my poor Daxxie.” 

She gave her gun a quick flick upwards and Sig took it as a sign to back up a bit, which seemed to be the right choice. She flicked it again and Sig turned to look in that direction, seeing the door to the gun course.

“The gun course,” he said, eyebrows raising in question.

“I've made a few changes, and I think you should test it for me,  _ burn  _ off some of that extra energy,” she said, and Sig felt his stomach coil at the thought of fire traps, though not quite in the pleasant way he was expecting. 

“That could kill me,” he said, and realised he may be actually nervous of whatever Tess had in store. 

“That's the plan!” she chirped, bright and warm smile on her face, “But a big tough guy like you just might make it through, not quite sure what I'd do then.”

She looked down and off to the side, putting a hand up to the side of her mouth in faux concern; and unbidden the warm flush of excitement returned with an added dose of warm feelings at being complemented. He knew by the way she tilted the gun she was implying that she'd shoot him, but his mind could only conjure up ideas of her actually being uncertain of what to do, of her losing, of himself pushing her against the wall and knocking the gun out of her hands, ready to take victory from her inch by inch.

Never had he been so grateful for his skin colour, preventing her seeing him blush. He tensed his muscles, drawing blood away from the one place it wanted to go.

“Let's get started then!” she cheered, firmly placing both hands on her gun. “Do your best!” she said, sliding the peacemaker behind her.

Sig entered the gun course, butterflies in his stomach as the door locked behind him automatically. 

He had his armor, but no gun. Perfectly fine for a wastelander of course, assuming this wasn't a deathtrap. The arena was tough but fair, even without guns. He could only hope Tess was similar, if a bit more sadistic.He wet his lips and swallowed, taking a few cautious steps forward before Tess’s voice came through the intercom.

“Let's get started,” she said, voice cold enough to bring shivers to his spine before a cardboard enemy popped up beside him and he elbowed it immediately, not noticing the one that had popped up farther away until it was too late, the blast from the little energy beam on it hitting him hard and making him shout.

“Son of a-” he swallowed the rest of his words as another popped up to do the same thing. And so the gauntlet began.

First slip up aside, taking care of them was easy, Tess tried to get him into a set pattern so that when she changed it he'd be thrown off, but they were easy enough to react to, a bit of extra durability here and there or an extra enemy in his blind-spot. Nothing he couldn't handle and it made a fine workout, even if it was ruining his buzz.

An extra durable enemy popped up beside him and he swung at it only for it to go down immediately and his fist to slam into the wall. He swore loudly, and one popped up behind him, one that swung something into his back and knocked him into the wall.

After taking care of it and shaking his hand out he had to admit that he wasn't as sharp as he used to be, his skills dulled from Haven’s lackluster amount of marauders. 

When another popped up near a wall he didn't make the same mistake and instead tried to ram into it with his side. This time it didn't suddenly go down, but instead there was a fluid inside it which burst onto him. 

Sig shook his arm, trying to get off as what appeared to be a flamethrower dropped from the ceiling.

His stomach dropped, he must be covered in gasoline. 

He raised his arms to shield himself and get out of the way, but instead of the fire he expected it was more fluid, and Tess giggled as he froze in place as the turret finished hosing him, places where it hit his skin starting to tingle, and then burn.

Chemical burns is what she meant.

Somewhere between the burning feeling and Tess giggling adorably that pleasant feeling was back in his stomach, even if he was in pain. He got it off as best he could, but the feeling wasn't too severe to begin with.

“Well, fun’s over,” she said, voice cold again. Proper turrets dropped down from the ceiling and Sig spent the next few minutes dodging bullets with various degrees of success, getting hit a few times before he finally managed to get to an enemy made of wood before it sunk back down and ripping part of it off to throw at the gun, breaking it.

It was probably cheating but he just wasn't as fit as he was back in the wastelands.

When the next enemy just happened to start beeping he kicked it into the door, and it opened after the billowing smoke hit the ceiling.

Tess was staring hard at the controls, then turned in shock and scrambled for her gun on the workbench, Sig dashing after her and grappling with her from behind, getting elbows dug into his stomach as she struggled, nails digging into his arms. 

That's right, of course she couldn't use fire, the detectors would go off and let him out. Seems like the explosion let off more smoke than expected though.

“This is why we test first,” he gloated, stomach doing happy flips as he struggled with her, hands ending up in spots he normally wouldn't dare as he tried to keep her from the gun. He thought he'd have the advantage but Tess was surprisingly tough, managing to twist her wrists free when he grabbed them.

Amidst the struggling Tess’s overshirt popped open, and without thinking he let go of her automatically. She shoved him away, grabbing the gun and whipping it around to point at him, breathing hard.

He raised his arms and she laughed, a grin on her face as she swept her headband back before putting it back on properly, teeth bared in triumph.

She was sweating a little bit and still breathing hard, her clothing disheveled from the fight, shirt open, showing off her low cut undershirt and Sig couldn't help taking long glances at her chest. He was breathing hard as well, but not entirely from exertion.

“You're going to keep your hands up or I'll blow your brains out,” she snarled and Sig raised his lowering arms.

“Oh so now you can listen to me,” she laughed, but it was an angry and bitter sound. “Why didn't you do that earlier, do that before. Why do you keep coming back, keep pushing my goddamn buttons!” she waved the gun at him as he just watched her. 

“Well?!” she snapped, “I asked you a question!”

His stomach dropped a little, whatever answer he gave Tess he was sure that he shouldn't tell her the truth, or else all this would stop, or at least wouldn't be fun anymore.

She fired the gun and it ricochet off the wall.

“Answer me!”

They were at a deadlock, which was broken by a rattling at the door, a sound of a key in a lock. Daxter complained to himself as the keys jingle and he tries to get in. He knocks on the door, calling for Tess, who holstered her gun and was frantically doing up her shirt. 

Sig rushed for his gun. He snatched it up and the door opened.

“What's going on Tess, why's the door locked?” Daxter said, striding into the room and noticing Sig, “What were you two doing in here?”

Tess watched Sig, a terrified and worried expression on her face. 

“I was helping Tess out with the gun course,” he lied, easily. And Tess blinked at him in shock before she regained her composure.

“Yeah, I needed someone to test it for me,” she said sweetly, and Daxter took a good look at Sig, circling him.

“Whoa, what happened to you? You look pretty beat up there, and here. You need me to find a first aid kit? We have one here, right Tess?”

As he walked with Tess she explained about the accident with the fake bomb-type enemy, and packing up lie after lie into a very reasonable explanation. He fell for it easily.

Sig was hurriedly patched up, the chemical burn throbbing with pain after the substance was cleared off it. Daxter went off to go grab something and left them alone again. 

Tess reached for her gun and Sig grabbed her wrist with both hands. “Not this time,” he hissed at her. 

“What're you playing at? You could have told him, why didn't you, what's your angle?” she spat out the questions rapidfire but he didn't really care, her hand trying to pry off his fingers suddenly harsh when just moments ago they tenderly refused to let Sig handle fixing his wounds by himself. 

He kissed her. 

He pushed her up against the workbench and had to hold back a groan. There was nothing he wanted more than to pick her up and sit her on it so they could keep going. 

But he wasn't that bad. He pulled back and she punched him, scrubbing at her mouth while making sure Daxter hadn't come back unexpectedly. Sig stepped back rubbing at the spot where she punched him trying to stop his cheeks from making him smile.

“This was all for my attention,” she said, dawning realisation making his stomach sink. “You like me.”

That wasn't true, he knew that much. He didn't want to date her. He didn't quite want her to hate him either.

The look in her eyes had changed to be calculating, planning on how best he could be of use. Her smile saying she’d found some. It wasn't exciting at all. Not even when she approached him, the hand twisting his ear merely painful as she spoke into it.

He huffed in disgust and left. Ignoring Daxter when he tried to talk to him. If anything good came out of this then it was learning he needed to go back to Spargus to train.

It was back to books, he threw out everything relating to Tess, no longer feeling the joyful feeling in it. And everything went back to normal, as normal as normal got around here at least. At one point he tried the waters again, but Tess was now more open with her nature, less obsessed. She'd outgrown him. 

It surprisingly hurt.   
But it was fine, in Kras there was someone new for him. Combat racing and poison was just his style.


End file.
